Ishida House 1: In the Case Of Yutaro Yudono
by ChoHakkaiFan
Summary: Taken place soon after episode 99 of the Ranma 1/2 anime series. Yutaro Yudono one day awakes to find that his hotel, the Royal Prince Okura Springs, is suddenly empty. What is the reason behind it? And is there any way he'll manage to find salvation?


**AUTHORS NOTE: ** Hey there everyone and welcome to my all new fan-fiction account. I must warn you, though I did have a previous account before this, I am an utter novice when it comes to actually producing fan-fiction. This was a silly little idea that came to me out of the blue to my own obsessions. So I hope you can all bare with me through the idea. (Laughs)

As you can probably tell from my screen-name I am a huge fan of the Manga series Saiyuki. And more so over a specific character from the series. I have been in the fandom for sometime now, but have only just recently gotten into the little things regarding it. And when I say little things I mean things like the voice actors.

I was always a slight fan of Akira Ishida-san due to his voicing Hakkai from the Saiyuki series. I also like the little quirks of his, like his inability to sing, and his skill in making his voice as high as a woman's. (Is that strange?) But over the past six months I've truly come to realize how much of a renowned voice actor he was. After all, he's been in so many things! Some much more popular then Saiyuki.

That's when my imagination began to go crazy. He has played so many different characters in his 22 years of acting. I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if they all happened to meet. It would be so much fun! So naturally I started researching his career. And my little project started. I hope you can all enjoy as much as I had going into it! I'm sure this is going to be a loooongggg story.

On a side note, I'm starting from the beginning of his career to recent, so the first three are going to be from minor roles he took up way back in 1989. So though technically fan-fiction, all the characters are so minor I doubt you'll notice them (Laughs) But it makes it all the more fun to improvise on their characters no? So here's the start of my story! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER**: **I do not in any way own Ranma 1/2 and all characters and plot points belong to Rumiko Takahashi, their respective owner.**

Yutaro is from the Ranma 1/2 anime series. A side character from episode 99: The Mixed Bath Horror.

Word Count: 1,075

And yes, this is a crossover fanfiction. But since this is a multiple crossover I'm going to have to upload it as separate 1 chapter parts. But feel free to move from chapter to chapter through my profile. (I know it's against the rules, but it's the only way I can tag all the stories and characters involved.)

* * *

><p><strong>Ishida House<strong>

**In The Case Of Yutaro Yudono**

_Suddenly everything seemed off._

_I'm not sure why it had all started, or why it was me of all people. I just simply... did. How was I supposed to know it was all a part of something so much bigger. That there was far more past my close-minded world of hot-springs and cute girls? I was just a normal guy. Sure I had a few quirks, but almost everyone was able to see around them quite easily. After all, I practically had it all. The fame, the money, the good looks. To think there would be a point to come in my life where none of that would mean anything. And how was I supposed to know it would all be so sudden._

_All I did was wake up._

* * *

><p>A subtle groan escaped Yutaro Yudonos' lips, his head just barely managing to clear itself from the remaining dreams of the night before. What was it that he was dreaming of again? He wasn't really quite sure himself. The foggy haze of thought all too rapidly broke to the sensation of the world around him as his eyelids fluttered open.<p>

He was a fine young man to say the least.

His crystal blue eyes and thick brown hair were more then enough to catch a pretty girl off her guard. But upon further examining the tone lean stature of his body, well, that had been his winning point. And he knew it. Swimming had been a hobby of his, second only to girls. And due to all of his years in his family's hot-springs resort, he had even managed to specialize a fighting technique that incorporated martial-arts and professional swimming. He had called it "Bath Style", and as ridiculous as it may seem at fist sound, it worked. He had both created and perfected it, and with such came the body of a honed athlete.

But something was off. He knew that before even getting up. The manager had not come to get him as he usually did at the start of everyday. Was he sick? Getting up, Yutaro quickly rubbed at his eyes and stretched his arms before getting up. Changing quickly enough, he wandered through the halls of the Royal Prince Okura, the hotel that had been inherited to him since his father passed. But it was odd, when was the last time he had last seen it this empty? As of recently business had been good, and he himself was quite prosperous in the industry. In fact, wandering around without a person in sight like this felt like he had taken a step back in time to when he first inherited the hotel and had no idea what to do.

"Manager?" He spoke out, loudly at that, knowing he was close to his close employee's bedroom. "Manager! I swear if you are attempting to pull some sort of prank I am not going to take it lightly!"

But when he opened the door, the room was empty. In fact it hadn't even looked like Manager had been there at all. The bed was neat, and everything in it's respective place. Scowling, he slammed the door shut. After all, there were other places he could be, right? Running through the halls he moved from room to room, checking for any sign of his employee.

The kitchen?

Empty.

The entrance?

Nada.

The Game Room?

What about the hot-spring?

Panting heavily at this point, Yutaro slammed open the doors as he gazed around the seemingly empty natural pool. No way, there was no way. Not only was there no sign of the manager, but why was there absolutely no sign of any life what-so-ever? No manager, no employees, no guests-

No one.

His eyes grew wide, panicked, as he stood in place.

"I... I'm alone?" There was no way. Not again, he could not be all alone again. But this time was worse. This time there was no one. And with no one meant no women. An no women meant- "No."

Ever since his father passed on a sense of guilt had come over him. His father had always wanted him to marry, but few women had ever come to his hotel due to the rumor that the baths' waters honed the skills of martial artists. And due to such he had to watch as his father died in disappointment. That's why he made sure that he was perfect. He had to be perfect in order to catch a girls attention. He had to fulfill his fathers interests. But now? Suddenly there was no one.

"How...How am I supposed to marry now?" Falling to his knees, he looked out to the hot-spring in awe. He watched the still waters, hoping, praying that he'd catch some sign of movement from them. But minutes passed, and eventually an hour, and soon enough he had come to loose hope.

"I really am all alone..." Taking this into consideration, he slowly began to compose himself. That was right, what had he done last time this had happened? His feet practically moved on their own as he found his way back to his own room. Making his way to the dresser as he quickly shuffled through his thing. A sense of relief overcoming him as he pulled out a pair of yellow swim trunks.

He managed to change into them quickly enough, leaving on nothing else asides from the golden cross necklace he always wore. And, lazily tossing his previous outfit aside, he slowly walked through the halls back towards the springs. That was right, last time he was alone it was the springs that had come to save him. Staying there he had managed to find the beauty which had saved and lured him back into civilization. It was a long shot, but what if-

Steeping forwards, his body practically moved on its own, his arms shifting fluently into a diving position. Raising up almost with as much fluidity and skill of a professional dancer, he jumped forwards, the warm waters of the spring hitting him comfortably, like the embrace of a loving woman. He felt safe, secure. Here, he was able to feel the loneliness and fear that he had experienced previously simply melt away.

That was right. As long as he was here, he would be fine.

As long as he had the springs, he knew she would come back.


End file.
